PJO Truth or Dare: The fun way
by When-will-I-be-claimed
Summary: the gods want to observe how the demigods interact over a friendly game of truth or dare. but what happens if the game gets heated and some dares involve gods? Rated m for a reason, don't read if you don't like shameless sex
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: all of the characters and places belong to Rick Riordan

Claimer: I wrote the story,and the ocs, Carona and Kandice belong to me

Chapter 1 Annabeth's POV

I was hacking away at practice dummies in the arena when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Clarisse, with her arms crossed, looking like she was going to beat me up " What this time, Clarisse?" I asked she handed me a piece of paper and ran off giggling. Then I knew something was wrong, because daughters of Ares never, and I mean **never** giggle. I read the piece of paper and grinned. It said: Meet me at Zeus's fist, truth or dare party in secret place in the woods, a gift from (most of) the Olympians.

When I got to Zeus's fist there was no one there, but I soon felt another tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Juniper grinning at me. "Come" she said, and started dragging me through the forest. when we got to the place I was amazed. It was a replica of the palace on mount Olympus. I went in to see all of my friends sitting in a circle. Piper, Leo, Jason, Percy, the Stoll brothers, Thalia, Rachel, Grover, and more were all there. I thought I saw the shadows moving and there was Nico. "Ok, I think that's everyone." Piper said. "Sit down you two or we'll start without you" I sat next to Percy and snuggled up to him. "ok, here are the rules, If you don't do a truth, you put on a bathing suit, for a boy a speedo and for a girl a skimpy bikini, go on the roof of the Apollo cabin and sing karaoke, if you don't do a dare you strip one item of clothing, and if you don't do a double dog dare you strip nude until your next turn, understood?" we all nodded except the stolls who asked in unison" what if you lose all of your clothing?" I shuddered. It was so creepy when they do that. "then you fuck someone of your choice and they can't back down." piper replied

A.N. sorry it was so short, but it was just an introduction. but I will try to post asap.


	2. Legacy of Olympus

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the big RR, except the awesomeness that is Carona

Piper's POV:

We were about to start when suddenly two girls, Carona, the only unclaimed demigod in the whole camp, and Kandice, daughter of Hecate, burst in. "Sorry for crashing your party, we got lost in the woods." Carona said, panting and holding her side. "no problem, it's truth or dare, wanna play? here are the rules, if you don't do a truth you put on a bathing suit, for a boy a speedo, for a girl a bikini, and go up to the roof of the Apollo cabin and sing karaoke, if you don't do a dare you strip an item of clothing, and if you don't do a double dog dare you strip nude until your next turn, which is a looooong time, because" I panted "we go systematically, say, if I go first, and nico is sitting next to me, no matter who I dare, Nico goes next" Nico, who had been sleeping, yelped when I said nico goes next. We all cracked up. "Did I miss anything important?" nico asked sleepily. We all laughed even harder. All of a sudden we heard the conch horn. We ran out of the building and ran all the way back to the mess hall to eat.

Carona's POV

after dinner we went to the campfire before turning in (to the truth or dare building). At the campfire singalong (led by the apollo kids, duh) I noticed everyone staring at me. I looked up to see a gold sun fade over my head, to be replaced with a black cat surrounded in purple smoke, the sign that appeared over Kandice's head when she was claimed, and that faded to be replaced by a laurel wreath (Nike), etcetera for fifteen minutes. When it stopped at a trident (following a cadeuceus) Chiron bowed "hail, Carona, daughter of apollo, Hail Carona, Legacy of Olympus!" everyone bowed deep, and I was given permission from Chiron to sleep in whichever cabin I like, save the ones not in my family. I decided on the Apollo cabin, for now, because he's my father.

A.N. sorry for another short one, I needed to introduce Carona, and, as you can see, it takes a whole chapter to do so. I will need ideas for truths and dares, please start now.


	3. Very Daring

_A.N. This is the last update for the next 2 weeks, I'm going away._

disclaimer: rick owns all characters except the OC's

Carona POV: I feel sooooo bad. I promised Kandice I would never dare her anything. But I have an amazing dare that will only work for a daughter of Hecate. Well, since I'm the newest most popular girl at camp I go first. "Kandy, truth or dare?" she looked a bit unsure but said "Dare" Inside, I chuckled evilly. I beckoned her over and whispered in her ear. She squealed "WHAT" "yep" she stomped off. I looked at the Stoll twins and said "I know you have a ton of spy equipment, get a camera and follow me."

We followed Kandice to a little pool nearby, where she swirled her hand in the water, and threw it in the air, where the water turned into swirling purple mist, and swirled her hand through it, leaving black mist the whole way. it was a giant replica of the sign of Hecate. She put her hands under it and spun them upwards, making the sign grow, spin, and rise into the sky. Then, it erupted with purple fire and dissipated into dust that drifted to the ground and created swords.

Kandice's POV:

I can't believe she's making me do this. I picked up one sword, and she picked up another, and we went to the practice arena, the sun glinting off the magical metal. When we got there, no one was there, so I whistled. everyone from my cabin came. I told them to get me everyone in camp. We started sword fighting, and I ran her through the side. She slid to the ground, whispering weakly "I thought you were my friend" I twisted the blade and pulled it out, covered in magical 'blood' I stabbed it in her chest and walked to the water cooler, leaving the sword embedded in her chest. I started giggling. How she knew about my magical weapons, I don't know, but this was a cool dare. I wonder how long until they realize the blade is magical and couldn't cut through butter. It just looks real. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Carona was standing there grinning. "everyone left, except your cabin. They went to design my shroud." I laughed, and she laughed, and all of a sudden everyone was standing there wondering what just happened.

We went back to the building to see that it was Piper's turn. "Leo, truth or dare" she asked, smirking. Leo gulped but said "Dare." "I.M. Khione and explain how you feel about her. Then offer to fuck her, and if she accepts, do it"

Leo's POV:

I went to the Mist Maker (TM) and threw in a drachma, saying "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Khione, the goddess of snow who is about to freeze me and then blast me to bits." unfortunately for me, it worked. unfortunately for her I caught her in the shower with her fingers in her pussy "Hello Khione, how are you?" but I said it just as she orgasmed, screaming and not hearing me. I said it again and she looked furious. But then she looked closer and said "Leo, is that you?" I nodded and said "Ireallylikeyouandwanttofuckyousobaddoyouwanttohookup?"she looked surprised, but said, "OK, but later, I need to deal with some business."

 _A.N. OK, that's the end of that one, don't forget to give me truths and dares while I'm gone. please tell me, in this order: who is daring, who is being dared, and what the dare is, and the same for truths_


	4. Nico gets lucky

Nico POV:

I was laughing hysterically, after watching Leo's interaction with Khione, but when Piper announced that it was Travis Stoll's turn the room went deathly quiet. Travis started staring at me and said the dreaded words. "Nico, truth or dare." I wanted so bad to say truth, but my badass side spoke first "Dare" inside I was screaming at myself, but I couldn't say anything before Travis ran over an whispered in my ear "Go to the Aphrodite cabin and ask them to turn you into a sexy punk girl. Then, walk in and go as far as you can with Percy." I screamed "DO WHAT?!" everyone was either confused or laughing their asses off. I reluctantly went to the Aphrodite cabin and they screamed and threw themselves at me. "YOU HAVE PIMPLES" or "DID YOU BRUSH YOUR HAIR THIS MORNING". I managed to say "I need you to turn me into a sexy punk girl"

Two hours later I came out wearing this / cgi/set?id=180097123. I went into the woods, to the truth or dare building, and muttered " here goes nothing" I sauntered in. everyone turned their heads to look at me, that is, everyone except Travis. he winked. I sauntered right over to Percy and kissed him. I pulled away to see lipstick on his lips and around them. I started laughing in what everyone called a laugh that could be recognized anywhere. apparently not , since no one realized who I was. I kissed Percy again, heatedly. he fisted my wig, and it came off. he kept kissing me, but everyone started laughing. we ignored it. but he whispered in my ear. "I love you Nico" I gasped, allowing him so snake his tongue in my mouth. he pulled off my jacket, and no one said a word, except annabeth, and all she said was HARRUMPH percy picked me up and carried me into the closet, where he undressed me, reached into his pocket and got lube. I smirked and held out my hand, where he dropped it, groaning a little. You see, we've done this before and he did the same exact thing to me. I undressed him and tied him down with shadows. I started lubing up and Percy whimpered. I went in in one move, making him scream.

Piper's POV:  
was that supposed to be subtle?

Percy's POV:

I didn't notice the excited chattering, but I noticed it stop. I felt like I was being torn apart. I don't remember him being so big. But then again, he's never been in my butt before. Oh my gods, how can I come up with puns while my ass is on fire. he came quickly, with a very manly bellow. I felt the pressure on my ankles and wrists lessen and me getting flipped over. Nico quickly started deep-throating me. I am ashamed to say that I didn't last long. we got cleaned up and redressed and while we were getting dressed I said "I did mean it, Nico" he looked at me "Meant what?" "I said I love you. I do, I do love you." Before I could do anything else I felt cold lips press against mine. when we came up for air we kept holding hands and walked out. Everyone kept staring at us. The awkward silence was broken when Travis, wearing a shit-eating grin, said "Nico, bro, you did it! I doubted you, but you did it! CONGRADULATIONS!"

 **Dun dun dunnnnnnn**

 **so, what did ya think? sorry it took me so long, it's my first smut fic! please give me any feedback you feel I should know, but NO non-constructive criticism, no flames, just feedback and ideas**


	5. Say What!

**I have been informed that this is very similar to another truth or dare story. I'm sorry if it seems that way, but by no means am I stealing anybody's ideas. I came up with these by my own.**

 **BTW, guys, check out my percabeth-y drabbles. So far I only have two, but keep reading and you'll see more! That is, if you review. (cackles evilly) By the way, Piper, since you're in charge of this game, you have to do the disclaimer!**  
 **Piper: Why?**  
 **Me: because if you don't I'll kill Jason. MWAHAHAHA (Takes out Jason, who is tied up and gagged, and puts dagger to his throat.)**  
 **Piper: (fearfully) Okay, I'll do it! Everything other than Carona and Kandice and the story and the building belong to Rick Riordan! (mutters) obviously**  
 **Me: What was that, Piper? (digs dagger into Jason's throat enough to draw blood)  
Piper: Ok, ok! I'm sorry! Don't hurt Jason!  
Me: (Lets go of Jason)** **Ok. On to the story!**

Annabeth POV:

I was staring at Percy and Nico, fuming. How... Why would Percy do that to me?! I faintly heard Piper saying that the next person up was Thalia. "Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" Thalia said. I opened my mouth to answer, but just then a cold presence filled the room, and a goddess wearing a see-through outfit made of ice appeared. "Leo Valdez, come with me" she said in a voice like a bell. Leo got up, stuttering. "Y-y-yes, Khione." he walked over, and she created a snowstorm around them. when the snowstorm was over, they had disappeared. "Dare" I said after everyone stopped gaping and all of the snow had magically disappeared. Thalia gave me an evil smirk before saying slowly "Annabeth, be a dumb blonde until your next turn." I started to take off my socks, but everyone started chanting "Do it, do it, do it" and I fell to the wrath of peer pressure. "The outfit has to change too, it's not revealing enough." Thalia said, grinning. "So, like show me what I'm, like, supposed to wear, Thals." I said, cringing. Everyone laughed. Thalia took out a cropped v-neck camp half blood t-shirt and a pair of white denim booty shorts. I groaned and went to change.

Percy's POV:

When Annabeth came out of the bathroom in the clothing that Thalia gave her my mouth dropped. I stared, and she glared at me. I think I was literally was drooling. I could see her cleavage clearly, and her tits are pretty big. She noticed me staring, and was about to make some sort of take-your-eyes-off-me-or-I'll-kill-you comment, but Thalia made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded suspiciously like "Dare", and Annabeth Sidled over to me and sat on my lap, landing directly on my boner. I stifled a groan, but everyone noticed my predicament. Oh, don't get too excited that I know that word, Annabeth had me memorize the dictionary. She had me swear on the river Styx to remember. She kissed me, and I deepened it. she came up for air, and got off of my lap. "So, like, who's turn is next, Piper" Annabeth asked, perfectly dumb blonde-ish. Piper replied "Conner." He grinned and looked at Thalia and Nico. "Neeks, truth or dare?" Nico gulped and said "Truth." "who would you be straight for?" Conner asked. He said under his breath "I pass." Conner handed him lyrics.

Nico's POV:

I changed into a speedo, following a new rule Piper had stated about doing it in front of people. Then we went to the apollo cabin and started the music. I thought I was going to throw up, but managed to sing.  
"I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,  
And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can't love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can't love you more than this,  
Can love you more than, this  
If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
'Cause we are the same  
You saved me,  
When you leave it's gone again,  
And when I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees,  
Prayin',  
I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can't love you more than this,  
'Cause I can't love you more than this  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can't love you more than this,  
Can't love you more than this"

I tried not to, but I ended up singing to percy, who was standing in the front, laughing so hard he was crying. I blushed bright red, and a bunch of people came up to carry me back to the building.


	6. Why would you think this is a chapter?

Okay, I know that it's nasty to do this, but... I am putting this story on hold until I get ideas that work with the story. I am not a person who can come up with things that will make people laugh with me rather than at me. Also, no-one is paying attention to my drabbles, which is why I don't write more. I won't write anything else unless I get fifteen capital i Ideas for truths and dares. You have been warned. Also, if this doesn't happen before March 27th, I will completely stop writing at all, change my profile name, wipe my profile, and delete everything. Again, You have been warned. WhenwillIbeclaimed, out!


	7. I'm back, Bches!

**Okay, if this gets more than five unpleasant comments, I swear I'm disappearing off the face of the earth. Oh, Thals, darling, please do a disclaimer or I'll IM this chapter to Artemis  
Thalia: (pales) Everything belongs to mister R. Oh, and When-Will-I-Be-Claimed, never call me Thals, or darling  
When-Will-I-Be-Claimed** **: (sprays water in front of a prism) Oh, Iris accept my HHMPH!  
Thalia: (tackles me and covers my mouth)**

Nico POV:

After an embarrassing performance I was looking forward to seeing the next dare. When we walked back to the cabin we found the door frozen shut. Thalia looked through the window, then blushed a deep red. "Leo... and Khione... fucking... Whole room covered in ice!" she said between giggles of embarrassment. It was Kandice's turn, and I could practically see the lightbulb go on over her head. "Thalia, truth or dare?" She narrowed her eyes, looking for a clue as to what she was planning. When she didn't find one, she said "Dare" Kandy's eyes lit up, and she laughed a bit before saying "I **double dog** **dare** you to have nico shadow travel you in, where you will get nude and join in. oh, and if you don't accept you have to fuck someone." Thalia looked like she would kill her, but she came to me and said "Let's get it over with, di Angelo."

Thalia POV:

After shadow travelling in I stripped down to panties and bra. I was wearing a matching set, for some reason, that was black and lacy, with bright yellow bows. I slipped in to the room, shivering. When Leo saw me, he yelled as he came in Khione. As much as I should have felt ashamed, I felt proud that I had that affect on him. Khione, still oblivious, got off him as he started getting soft. He looked over to see me staring at his dick, which, even getting soft was enormous. He grinned smugly at me, and Khione looked to see who's there and said "This one's sexy. You said there where some hot girls at camp but this is really amazing!" she purred. She unclipped my bra, and pulled it and my panties off in one movement. I was surprised to find myself sopping wet. Khione stuck two fingers in my pussy and moved them in and out. I moaned and my knees buckled. Sure, I had played around a bit with the other hunters, but Khione was a master. She kissed me roughly and pinned me up against the icy wall. I yelped, and she frowned and unfroze it. That was much better. She took me to the bed, a cal king, and motioned for Leo to come over. Soon I was pinned down with icy shackles and Leo was preparing me. All I could do was suppress a moan and say "No" weakly, shaking my head. Khione sat on my face before I could say any more. I started licking her out, and recoiled a bit at the taste. She tastes like a Creamcicle! Leo laughed, apparently having gone through the same thing. I started eating her out more vigorously, and icicles started appearing on her skin. It took me a moment to realize that she was sweating. She screamed "MORE". The clear, cold note reverberated off the walls. I gladly obliged. Then I stopped, the pain too great to bear as Leo entered me. I tried to get out, this being against all hunter rules. When that didn't work I screamed "ARTEMIS" she appeared, at first she seemed angry, but then she saw the size of Leo's dick. She licked her lips, then said "It's about time, I thought it would never come! " I gave her a quizzical look from under Khione. "What?" I saw her laugh a bit. "I recently got a letter from your oracle saying on it 'You will need to go to the room of ice, though hunting powers there will not suffice, a pillar of fire burning bright, with a dick large enough to light up the night, a sexual bonding will you and this fire need, else your plea will your father not heed.' Below that it said Remember, the exception proves the rule." I was a bit confused, but I played along. Soon, Leo was fucking Artemis, who was eating me out, while I ate Khione out and she made out with Leo.

Nico POV:

While weird noises started coming from inside, I noticed it was my turn to dare someone. I looked evilly at Travis and Conner. "Truth or dare, Stolls?" In unison they replied "A Stoll never backs down from a dare" I grinned, and I think I laughed, because everyone looked at me, scared, and backed off. "I dare you two to go into the center of camp, making out, then stagger into the Ares cabin, lie down on a bed, and fuck each other. They obliged reluctantly and then we heard screams and a murmur of "Angela, what are they doing?" from a child. Everyone started giggling. we head more screams, and then a voice that could only belong to an Ares camper yelling "Get the fuck outta my cabin, fuckin' faggy freaks!" I laughed. We heard more screams, these sounding strangely like the Stoll's, being followed by several dull thumps.

Travis POV:

We walked back into the woods, naked and bruised. My ass hurts too, seeing as Conner insisted on being 'dominant' even though I told him to go slow. Nico's gonna pay...

 _ **To be continued**_

 **I really am sorry for not finishing and leaving you a cliffhanger, but I'll make it up to you with a sneak peek:**

 _Thalia's POV:_

 _I heard screams, but didn't register them. If it was a monster they could just come in here and get me. Leo came all over my face as I stroked his dick, and Artemis followed him, three of my fingers buried deep. Khione, laying underneath me, was left alone. She whimpered with delight when Leo went over to her and went right in. Meanwhile, I heard laughing outside, and calls of "You got creamed!". Nico busted in, saying "Hey, Thals, you gotta see this..." and then turned scarlet "Sorry"_


End file.
